Today's commercial and consumer dough products are designed to accommodate consumer preferences in terms of convenience of use, storage stability, and organoleptic properties such as taste, texture, aroma, and color. One popular type of consumer dough product is the class of refrigerator-stable, chemically-leavened, dough products, a single example being refrigerated soda biscuits. These dough products are leavened substantially by the action of chemical leavening agents, as opposed to yeast, and they can be packaged to be stable over certain periods of time at refrigerated conditions.
Consumers appreciate the convenience of refrigerator-stable dough compositions, e.g., because of the convenience of allowing a refrigerated dough to be prepared, stored, and used at a convenient time. Refrigerated doughs should desirably produce a cooked dough product having properties comparable to cooked doughs prepared without an extended period of refrigerated storage, such as desired taste, aroma, texture, leavening properties, and color.
A key consideration in the feasibility of a commercial dough product is whether a storage-stable dough product can be prepared and packaged in an economical manner. Whether this is possible can depend on factors such as a packaging configuration and packaging materials. Packaging of a refrigerator-stable dough product can contribute to retaining freshness over an extended period of refrigerated storage. Many types of packaging materials and package forms are used commercially, including pressurized cans and non-pressurized pouches or chubs.